


Game Night

by Influx (Pterakyn)



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Dungeons and Dragons, Gen, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pterakyn/pseuds/Influx
Summary: Its time for a game night...but Ethan isn't sure this is a good idea anymore...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted over from my account on FFN. I may make this into a longer piece if I actually work out a campaign for them. If only to make Ethan suffer

Ethan glared over the DM’s screen as he waited for the others. He felt it in his gut; this was going to be an incredibly bad idea. But the blue ranger was undeterred; he felt that even the most basic of players would be fine with this scenario. Hayley was already seated beside him; an elf cleric was her character. She was old hat at this, she had told him, and would not be a problem. 

Conner came into the hideout and plopped himself down on the seat. He slid his character sheet over to Ethan. 

“Slaved all night to make it perfect,” Conner said, leaning back in his chair. 

“Human paladin?” Ethan said, looking at the sheet. 

“Glory, lawful, goodness and shit I am all that!” Conner responded, tapping the sheet. 

“And you picked, Naaru, wow, excellent choice for Paladin, proud of you.” Ethan said, looking almost touched, “And here I thought you weren’t gonna do your research!” Conner puffed his chest up a bit proudly. 

Kira and Trent came next, sitting across from each other. 

“Bard!” Conner shouted pointing to her.

“Barbarian,” She sighed, showing the sheet to Ethan, “Half-Orc, barbarian. Change of pace.” 

“Gnome Rogue.” Trent said, “I am sort of restarting an old character of mine if you don’t mind, Ethan.” 

Ethan looked at the sheets, scanning them through quickly.

“Yeah that’s alright Trent! Its good to have another experienced person in the group. Wow Kira, barbarian?” 

Kira shrugged and gave a small smirk.

“It looks like it could be fun. Besides Hayley is already the healer.”

“And I think I am going to be doing a lot of that.” Hayley mumbled into her coffee mug. 

Papers rustled as pens and extra dice were pulled out and slapped onto the table. They were beginning to settle in to get ready. Dr. Oliver still had not shown up yet. Fingers drummed on the wooden table as they stared at the trapdoor. 

“He said he’d be right down,” Conner said, shrugging.

Dr. Oliver finally entered the room. 

“Alright sorry, sorry there was a phone call,” He said, handing his sheet for Ethan to look over. 

The blue ranger fixed him with an incredibly uncomfortable stare. He sighed heavily before turning to the table.

“Now that we are all here, we are going to start, finally…” Ethan said, picking up his notes and straightening them, “Welcome travelers you’ve all been called here today by the elf cleric of Mishakal known as Mabwynn. She has detected something near the forests of the mortal humans she has grown fond of, the adventurers who heeded her call are,” Ethan gestured for them to introduce themselves.  
“Shadbak, the half-orc barbarian and her companion,” Kira looked at Trent.

“Her companion is Felmop the gnome rogue, friends since they were kids,” He finished. 

“Alfonse, the paladin and uhhh yeah he’s good and stuff…” Conner began but trailed off. He shrugged as he looked at the others. 

“And finally,” Ethan sighed. Dr. Oliver looked incredibly pleased with himself.

“And finally Britek!” He grinned, “The green half dragon…ranger.”

Ethan’s head could be heard audibly hitting the table.


End file.
